A World of Rage
|price = Print: $19.95 PDF: $11.99 }} A World of Rage is a sourcebook for Werewolf: The Apocalypse presenting the past and present of places all throughout the world that hold some significance to the Garou. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :A World Burns :The Amazon is burning. The dragons are stirring beneath Russia's soil. Africa is on fire. Asia is split with the Shadow War. The Garou's homeland of Europe is under siege. There's nowhere left to run; the whole world is a battlefield. But wherever the Wyrm stirs, the Garou are there, too. No matter the city, country or continent, they will rage against their enemies. :Visit New Places, Make New Enemies and Kill Them :World of Rage'' takes Werewolf to the global scale, examining how the War of Apocalypse is going around the world. Each continent is explored in terms of human culture, native shapechangers and the latest developments in the local war against the Wyrm. From updates on the progress of the Amazon War and the troubles of Russia to the struggles of the hengeyokai, it's all within. An entire world awaits.'' Chapters Chapter One: The Americas An overview of Canada, the US, Mexico, and South and Central America. Included for each area is an overview of the terrain and places of note, the state of the Garou and other shapeshifters, a brief history and current events, and a small number of notable personalities. Chapter Two: Eurasia Europe and Russia are presented, the history and geography of both are covered, however the main focus is the current status quo of each Werewolf tribe and several other factions of note, as well as important events of the 20th century, including the Cold War and the death of Baba Yaga. Chapter Three: Africa and the Middle East Key nations of Africa and the Middle East are given attention here, the geography and history of the areas covered in detail. The politics of the areas, and how the Garou fit into the scheme of things is a notable theme. Chapter Four: India and Asia India, and a number of Asian nations such as Japan, China, and the Koreas are addressed here, as with previous chapters both the geography and history of the countries are presented in detail. Also touched upon is the Week of Nightmares, its effect on the Gauntlet in these regions, and how the Garou have dealt with it. Chapter Five: Antarctica and the South Seas Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, and Antarctica are focused on, with an emphasis on current events relevant to these lands, including the possible return of the Bunyip and the legend of a terrible Wyrm creature beneath the Antarctic ice. Background Information This book was the Werewolf: The Apocalypse signature book for the Year of Revelations. Memorable Quotes "Garou visiting Antarctica instinctively feel that all is not right here, however. Each can feel that somewhere under the ice sleeps something terrifyingly corrupt and dangerous, and each fears its waking." Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:2000 releases